Mission: Find the Star of Zanarkand Abes
by creativitykafune
Summary: TxY Mission:Find the Star of Zanarkand Abes.Destination:1000years before Zanarkand, the city of lights.Objective:Travel through the past to search a man called Tidus.They must find him without disturbing any of important history.Will they find them?
1. Chapter 1: The News

creativitykafune: Hi I'm back!! I"m so sorry I've been gone for awhile. I know this is a new story, I just had this in my mind for awhile. I promise that I'll update all mystories, okay? Just wait for me 'kay? I want to review what I had written two-three years ago. And trust me, its a bit difficult. Some don't even make sense. I'd like to fix them and make them longer if possibble. I'm even reading reviews on what I should improve on and what to put or not to put in the chapters. Well, just wait for me 'Kay.

Here is my new story! I'm sorry if the title is a bit corny and please enjoy!

creativitykafune

THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS!!

Thanks for the tip Aku Wah for that tip. I better watch what my characters are reading next. I'm glad that you liked it. I also appreciate others who have been reading it so far and giving me some questions about it. Yes I did forget to mention that the main character Yuna, is not the only one. Tidus of course is back as a main character. So I'll be alternating each time with Yuna's and Tidus's point of views. I'll also be fixing some chapters due to my bad explanations at time or grammar.

* * *

**_Introduction_**

Before we could get on with the story, let's do a story background shall we?

Yuna's Story

During the Eternal Calm, Some people of Spira began their new lives with enlightment

During the Eternal Calm, Some people of Spira began their new lives with enlightment. Some continued to live their lives with vengeance an others lived with despair. No one could stop the ongoing arguments of the past that turned the people of Spira against each other.

But there was someone who could and that someone is a Lady High Summoner named Yuna. Yuna is the one who had given the eternal calm to Spira. She even defeated Sin with her loyal Guardians and she who would sacrifice her life for the people of Spira.

Born with a pure soul, Yuna pulled out her efforts to stop the useless fighting between the main parties (Youth League, Machine Faction, and New Yevon). Convinced the Ronso to stop their warring with the Guados and made sure the Guados lived their lives to the fullest. And at one point, Yuna also felt that she need to stop the entertainment at Spira's Holy City, Zanarkand.

Having so much on her shoulders, she could not have accomplished these goals without her loyal friends with her.

But saving the people of Spira was not yet over for Yuna and her Spherehunting party. The team needed to search for the man in the Sphere Rikku, Yuna's cousin, ex-guardian, and friend, had found at Mt. Gagazet. The mysterious man had looked like Yuna's lover named Tidus. Searching for more clues, they find an awesome sphere which contained the look-alike man in front of a huge notorious Machina. The man's lips worded a woman's name, Lenne. Later, The girls enter the "Den of Woe" meeting the mysterious pyerflied man named Shuyin, revealed the clues of who was Lenne and that Shuyin was not Tidus. Along the way hidden secrets were revealed as well among the trio, and made their closer than ever before.

At the final Battle, Yuna changed into her Songstress outfit and pretended to be Lenne ,tried to convince Shuyin that its over and he can fade and in peace. But knowingly, Shuyin figured that Yuna was fake and started havoc. The Girls, Leblanc and her henchmen, and the two party leaders came in aid to take down the huge machine, Vegnagun that Shuyin is controlling. Finally defeating Vegnagun and Shuyin, the party watched the lovers fade away as Lenne leaves Yuna's Songstress outfit.

Now that Spira is once again at peace. What will become Yuna now that her search of the man in the sphere has ended. Will she continue her life as a spherehunter with the Gullwings? What lies ahead for them now? What will Yuna do?

**_Now back to the story..._

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"The News"

Surprising Dreams

"_Hey over here!"_

"_Maybe we can talk more… about Zanarkand…"_

"_They will win, he used to be The Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes!"_

"_I believe there is a Zanarkand! I know there is!"_

"_There's a Giant Stadium, and lights all lit up day and night."_

"_I'd love to go there."_

"_Hey! Watch this! --Whistle"_

"_These are Moon lilies!"_

"_They say that clouds of pyre flies gather here when night falls."_

"_I want our journey to be filled with laughter and smiles."_

"_I want you to be my Guardian,"_

"_Not a Guardian then, I just want him near by."_

"_I've done it… I've become a Summoner…"_

"_I must defeat Sin, I must--"_

"_Don't say that! Don't say it isn't worth it!"_

"_I'm Lady Yuna from the Isle of Besaid."_

"_Having so many guardians, is such a blessing."_

"_I trust them with my life and you--"_

"_Thank you,"_

"_Anywhere?"_

"_Yes Sir!"_

"_I can fly…"_

" _I Love you…"_

"Yuna..." a man with short spiky blonde hair donned with ocean blue eyes opened them and suddenly recognizing his surroundings as he jumped from his bed.

"Huh? Where am I? Didn't I, wasn't I--I'm home? Back at Zanarkand? Didn't I just dive from the Airship and saw Lord Braska, Auron, and my Old Man? Didn't I just give him a high five? Wasn't I suppose to be with them? Why am I here in my room then? This can't be real!" The man ran out from the front door seeing only one and noticeable city. He was at Zanarkand. His Zanarkand. The city that never sleeps.

"Tidus! Hurry up and get ready! Our game is about to start!" shouts a team member of the Zanarkand Abes.

"Huh? Uh-okay?" The man's name appeared as Tidus replied.

"Okay man, meet cha there!" the team member then ran off into the city from Tidus's place.

'So this isn't a dream is it?' Tidus then pinched himself and it hurt. 'It isn't a dream… so does this mean that Spira, Al Bheds, Guados, Ronsos, Yevon, Crusaders, Sin, Summoners, Luca Goers, The Aurochs, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku, Cid, Brother, Seymour, and… Yuna were just a dream?'

A Thousand and Two years later…

"_Yuna! --Whistle"_

"_--When people cheer on blitzers they do this --Whistle."_

"_so if we get lost, just whistle! And I'll come find you!"_

"_No, not like that, like this."_

"_Uh… hi guys… howdy…"_

"_Wow, you learned pretty quick,"_

"_Newbie here…"_

"_Being on a pilgrimage is very unbecoming of a summoner, sound like Mika?"_

"_Let's get that fiend!--It's the right thing to do!"_

"_Jecht… My father's name is Jecht."_

"_I used to, get so mad!"_

"_Dad…, I hate you…"_

"_I was near Sin and I got near his… toxin…?"_

"_It doesn't have a name, anybody can try it!"_

"_Yeah, at Zanarkand, if there were a fiend, it becomes a big deal."_

"_There's got to be another way to defeat Sin!"_

"_Then, once we defeat sin, we're coming back!"_

"_You won't be needing this then, right?"_

_"I'll go wherever you go, Yuna" _

"_Yuna,"_

"_When this is over, I'll bring you with me. To Zanarkand."_

"_Yuna, I have to go."_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner"_

"_Goodbye."_

"NO!" a woman of the age 19 awoken from her slumber. She had blue and green beaded eyes, shoulder length hair with bangs on one side that has now grown to her foot that was tied with a long red ribbon at the end, wearing her new gunners outfit.

'I-Its different this time.' The girl thought as she sat up from her bed. Trying to relax herself from the bed, she hadn't been able to dream of anything from the days she was a summoner. But now she is dreaming of past painful memories when she first met Tidus.

Its been already a week since the celebration of peace for the people of Spira and victory against Vegnagun and Now Gullwings continued as ever to be Spherehunters. For now anways.

"GullWings, du ouin cdydeuhc!" An Al Bhed Voice was heard throughout the surroundings of an Airship. 'The Gullwings is a group of sphere hunters who travels by land and by their Airship called the Celsius. Within this group has three pilots, an intelligent Al Bhed boy, a Thief, a Warrior and an Ex-Summoner.'

"Yuna, are you just going to sit there spaced out?" asked a girl of 18 who has white silver short hair who has these fiery red eyes.

"Oh, hi Paine," Yuna yawned.' Paine isn't the talkative type and is almost like my former Guardian Kimahri, the story goes that she joined the Gullwings for the chance to fly on the airship.'

"Yunie! Hurry! Buddy just tracked a rare sphere!" A hyper girl of 17 yelped with joy.

"Rikku? What? Guys what is it?" Yuna finally snapped from her senses as she stared at the two girls confusingly. 'Rikku is one of my former Guardian and is also my cousin! Wakka, one of my former Guardian's didn't like Al Bheds, so when he met Rikku he liked her as a friend, but he started to hate her after because she was Al Bhed. But now their good friends.

"This is Brother E nabayd! GullWings, du ouin cdydeuhc!" A man name Brother yelled through the speakers of the Airship.

"I guess we should go now," Paine then jumped from the deck of the cabin and headed toward the sliding door and ran to the Bridge.

"Hey wait! Fyed!" Rikku squirmed as she did the same thing. "Seeya Barkeep and Darling!"Rikku shouted before she ran out.

"Goodbye Gullwingsh,"the Hypellos waved goodbye as they tend to their shop. Hypellos are these blue like creatures who swims incredibly in water. (I think that the Hypellos are related to the Shoopuffs or they justswim or ridealong side them.)Barkeep has worked aboard the Celsius since Brother took him in and Darling is a Hypello who is the wife of Barkeep.

"Wait for me!" Yuna ran down the stairs instead and went for the door.

Shinra, the intelligent little boy decided at first to move on with his life to become the world's known machina creator, but decided to relax and stay out with Gullwings for bit more. Buddy and Brother will continue to be the pilots of the airship. Cid as well, moved his business from Zanarkand and moved to the Mi'ihien highroad and partnered up with Rin. Their business were booming as ever. Wakka and Lulu rejoiced as parents of taking care of Vidina, their new born baby. Kimarhi continued to lead the Ronsos to brighter future as well as the other Spiran leaders, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Leblanc, and Tromell with their people. To go for show, everyone continued on with their happiness with no fear or any complaint.

Yuna and the group entered the bridge to see Shinra typing away on his computer.

"So, did you find any spheres?" asked Paine as she placed her hand on Shinra's chair as she looked at the screen.

"Actually yes, Kimahri wants to talk to us on the comsphere." Buddy replied for Shinra.

"Okay, I'm putting him on… now" Shinra answered as he opened up to the Comsphere Network.

On the screen, Kimahri's face appeared and greeted, "Hi Yuna."

"Hi Kimahri, how's it going with your clan?" Yuna smiled as she wave toward the screen.

"Good. Kimahri wants to tell Yuna something important." Kimahri said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" Paine asked with the same tone as Kimahri.

"Could it be a sphere, Kimahri!? You always find us good ones!" Rikku smiled a she jumped at one place.

"Yes, it is a sphere. But not just a normal one. Kimahri found it at the steps of Farplane. Its something that Yuna must watch with Yuna's eyes. Kimahri won't say anymore. See Gullwings later." Kimahri answered as he dropped the comsphere and went back to his normal watch among the clan.

"What did he mean?" Yuna asked as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Well one way or another, we must go to Mt. Gagazet then and find out." Shinra replied as he continued he turned off his comsphere network.

"Then "MAD'C VMO TO GAGAZET!!" Brother shouted as he turned the ship around toward Mt. Gagazet.

* * *

The meaning of the Al Bhed language:

Du ouin cdydeuhc-To your stations

E nabayd-I repeat

Fyed -Wait

MAD'C VMO-Let's fly

* * *

creativitykafune: Was it good? Do you want more? Well let's wait till I have more ideas 'kay?

I bet my grammar and writing is probably improving by now. I hoped ou loved this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confusion Impact

Hey I sort of changed a scene somewhere here in this chapter, so people who have already read this chapter, they don't really need to read it again, but they can always check if they want.

**Creativitykafune:** Hey readers, I hoped you like the last chapter. I forgot to mention some things…. In this story, Yuna is not the only main character of this fanfic. Tidus is the other main character and I'll be alternating each time. I pretty much based this story at the end of Final Fantasy X-2, but took out the part where Tidus shows up at Besaid and moved on from there. If you didn't play the game at least One-hundred percent, I suggest that you do, but its okay. You can just watch the scenes on or something. Well on with the story!

Enjoy….

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**The Confusion Impact**_

* * *

_**Tidus's Story-**_

The story begins with a man who was renowned as "The Star of Zanarkand Abes" named Tidus. During his Blitzball game, a terrible havoc appeared before the man's eyes. A man that Tidus's knew named Auron, explained who was this monstrous being. And this being was called no other than "Sin". Fighting the spawns with Auron, Tidus is forced by Auron that he must make his own story. By doing so, Auron lifts Tidus up and drops him into the abyss of Sin.

Tidus soon awakens at Baaj temple. All alone, he tries to survive from being eaten or killed. Against a fiend, a party of Al bheds comes to his rescue and in Tidus's situation... the Al bheds considered him as a fiend. Bringing the knocked out Tidus to a ship, he wakes up and finds himself helping out this team of Al bheds to find some sort energy down in the depths of the waters in order to survive or be killed. Having a aid, a young girl named Rikku parties with him to find some sort of source. Soon later, after all the orders he had taken he gets the facts down that his Zanarkand was destroyed and its already been 1000 years later. Suddenly a surprise attack came tolling, and the surprise attack came from the notorious Sin himself.

Waking up, Tidus finds himself on the beach side of the Isle's of Besaid where he saw a blitzball team practicing. He then shows off his moves and is now talked into helping the Aurochs team into victiory. The man who talked Tidus into it was named Wakka. Tidus was then brought to a Village where worrisome of an event comes along. Rumors of a Summoner being in the Cloister of Trials for days now, Tidus worries and feels ashamed that the villagers were not doing anything about it. Disobeying to the teachings, Tidus enters the trials and after him was no other than Wakka. Having an excuse of Wakka being the guardian, he explains about what they were in for, and this is when Tidus meets the rest of guardians, Lulu and Kimahri and a Lady Summoner named Yuna.

Tidus was allowed to travel with the party because they thought that if he was brought to Luca, he could probably remember a thing or two. Series of events happen as they traveled on the seas of Spira, including the Attack of sin. Reaching their destination, Tidus plays in the game, but gave the winning chances to Wakka, since it was his last game. Also, Yuna was captured during the game, so they had to make several distractions and delays.

After the game and witnessing a powerful maester of the Guado, Seymour, they meet a man who was well knowned and famous. Auron himself... Tidus's continues on as they travel in Yuna's Pilgrimage as also, Tidus becomes a guardian himself. Once again Yuna is kidnapped, but the party managed to get her back. They soon come across a young Al bhed girl named Rikku, which Tidus knew from the beginning. Keeping that Rikku was an Al bhed from Wakka, Rikku becomes a guardian.

Reaching to Guadosalam, Yuna then is entranced by the powerful Maester Seymour. Seymour then proposes to her and Yuna was given time to think about it. Tidus is disappointed because Yuna is not marrying for love, but only for politics. As they travel on further, Tidus keeps falling in love with Yuna every single moment they share.

After several events, the party learn the true meanings of what Yevons teachings was all about and they were all a lie. Even the leaders of Spira were dead. Tidus also learns during their adventure that Sin, was his father Jecht. Having sad memories of being called a crybaby, he learns why he was being named like that because his Father actually cared for him.

When they finally reached to their final battles, they had to face Yunalesca, the dead-crazy Seymour, and finally Jecht, the Final Aeon. Jecht and Tidus have a father son conversation and before the end of Jecht's life, Tidus was able to convey his true feelings toward his father. But the battle was not over yet because they must destroy the existence of Sin, Yu Yevon. Tidus sadly expresses that this was his last battle because Tidus was never a living being, he was only a dream that the Faytes dreamed of. Wanting to complete his story, he defeats Yu Yevon with the party. Yuna then does a sending and after, she sees Tidus fading away.

At his final goodbyes of his chapter, Tidus is stopped by the summoner. Yuna begs him to stay, Tidus could not do that because he must fade away. Tidus then sadly turns his back on her till she confesses her love to him, making him regret that he was leaving. Giving his last embrace and goodbyes, he falls in the clouds with the others, Braska, Auron, and Jecht.

Story-

* * *

**Tidus P.O.V.**

Tidus stood up from his bed and dashed out of his room. Before his eyes was the city of lights and the city that never sleeps. Zanarkand. 'What the heck? But… aren't I supposed to be… dead?' Tidus thought to himself. Lost in thought, he had forgotten the huge crowd in front of him.

"TIDUS!TIDUS!TIDUS!" The crowd screamed that made Tidus finally left his train of thoughts.

"Oh, hi guys. Sorry about that. I just got up?" Tidus laughed with a questioning tone. But the crowd didn't care what he said because all they want was the attention of the Star of the Zanarkand Abes. 'Is this for real?' Tidus thought to himself as he walked up to his fans. 'Is this really home?' Tidus thought to himself as he walked up to two girls holding hands as they watched him with hungry eyes.

"Good Luck tonight!" The girls said together in unison. So confused, he ran away towards the bridge that led the Blitzball Stadium, leaving behind the questioning crowd.

"Why? What's going on?! What's happening to me!!" Tidus screamed as he made it to the bridge. In a staggered motion of running, Tidus held onto his head as he stopped completely at one spot. Haunting sad memories came driving through his head that made Tidus suddenly screamed out till he had no air left in his lungs making people look at him awkwardly, 'Why?!... If Spira is real, why did I return here? Why am I a back here when I should be there! I want to be with Yuna and not here with fame!' Getting ready for another scream he felt a tap on his shoulder and Tidus did not like that.

* * *

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

"Girls!" Buddy called before Yuna and the two were about to leave the bridge. "I see what your doing Brother! Now sit back down and stay in your seat."

"OUI CILG(YOU SUCK)!!" Brother grumbled as he sat down in his pilot seat.

"What is it, Buddy?" Rikku asked as the girls paused from the stairs.

"I'm sensing some strong waves at Guadosalam. I'm going to look into while Shinra will be helping me. We would come with you but we're busy with this new situation, and Brother can't come, since yeah you know what I mean." Buddy laughed as the rest of the crew to while Brother grumbled in silence to himself.

"Okay, find out if its another sphere." Paine requested to the men.

"You got it!" Shinra smiled in mask as he got up from on his chair but sat back down again to type.

"See you later guys!" Yuna giggled as the girls ran off to the deck to exit.

As the girls climbed up to where Kimahri is, they found him standing in the same position as usual. But before Yuna could run up to Kimahri, two ronso children sprinted towards her. "Lady Yuna!" the ronso children smiled.

"Hey, its Lian and Aide!" Rikku smiled as she waved toward them while the two ronso kids did the same.

"What's up?" Yuna asked cheerfully.

"Aide and I just wanted to say hi and say thanks for what you've done for us Lady Yuna." Lian answered as Aide nodded.

"Well your welcome." Yuna smiled as the two were ready to run toward the summits.

"Bye!" Lian shouted as the two children chased each other.

"What strange little Ronsos." Paine smirked as the girls walked up to Kimahri.

Yuna then ran up to Ronso leader and looked up to meet his eyes. "Kimahri!"

"Hi Yuna. Yuna seems pale. Did something happen to Yuna?" Kimahri questioned as he looked down to meet her eyes.

"I-I'm alright. Gee Kimahri, you always catch the simplest things!" Yuna smiles as Kimahri placed his arms down.

"Kimahri cares for Yuna since Yuna was little. That's why Kimahri is always watchful for Yuna." Kimahri replies as he looked at the other girls. "Hello Paine and Rikku."

"Hi Kimahri!" Rikku smiled with a peppy voice.

"So what do you have for us?" Paine asked monotone voice, wanting to get the situation done and over with.

"Kimahri wants to give Yuna this sphere. Sphere contains something Yuna must watch." Kimahri answers as he pulls a sphere from behind him. "Here Yuna. Kimahri hopes this is useful." He then hands the sphere over to Yuna's hands.

"Thanks Kimahri!" Yuna smiles as the girls surround her.

"Let's watch it." Paine orders as she grabs hold of the sphere.

"NO!! Yuna must see alone!" Kimahri then grabs the sphere away from Paine.

"What's the deal?" Paine retorts back.

"Yuna must watch alone." Kimahri explains seriously.

"But Kimahri!" Rikku looks pleadingly at him, but no movement came of him.

"Kimahri, its alright... they can watch, I don't really mind." Yuna smiles as she grabs Kimahri's arm.

"...Fine... No regret Yuna. No regret for Kimahri to." Kimahri then sighs as he gives the sphere to Yuna.

"Thanks Kimahri..." Yuna smiles sadly as Kimahri walks away silently. She then turns on the sphere to watch what it has contained.

"Hey it's clear!! Is it new?" Rikku asked with wonder.

"Wha- It's Zanarkand from one-thousand years ago!" Yuna gasps as they continued to watch the scene.

* * *

**Tidus P.O.V.**

"Hey Bud— Huh?!" Tidus paused with question as he gazed at the man who was familiar to him. "A-Auron?!" Tidus screamed as he couldn't stop staring at the old man.

"So it is you," Auron sighed as he placed his hands on Tidus's shoulder. "Sorry to startle you. It's just that you looked like you were going to go crazy, so I stopped you." Auron said as an excuse. Auron had looked the same. A scar he received from Lady Yunalesca was still on his face, sunglasses, the cloak, and everything. Auron still looked the same.

"Why are you here?!" Tidus asked with questioning eyes.

"I could be asking the same thing," Auron replied as he dropped his hands and started walking toward the stadium.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Tidus yelled as he ran after him.

"You know the drill, follow me." Auron chuckled as Tidus then followed suit and walked beside him.

"Why are we here?" Tidus asked again.

"I'm not sure and it sure did kill my sleep. All I know is that maybe the faytes are toying with us… or…" Auron trailed as he stopped at his tracks. They were already close by to the stadium.

"Or what?!" Tidus asked as he looked at Auron pleadingly.

"That there's another story that we need to complete," Auron finished with a grunt.

"Another one of your theories," Tidus crossed his arms as he looked up at the old Guardian.

"Yes. Well for now, let's discuss this later. Right now, you have a game. Just be the same as always. Let's meet back at your house after." Auron ordered as he started to walk inside the dome to find a seat.

"Bye?" Tidus said to Auron but he couldn't hear. Tidus thought for a moment thinking, 'Wait… if Auron is here. Then could my Old Man be here?' Tidus thought more for a couple seconds but shook it off because he has a game to be thinking about.

_But what Tidus did not realize was that there were people with cameras following them. So that's why Auron walked away._

* * *

**Yuna's P.O.V.**

"Who are they... wait doesn't that man look like Shuyin? And the guy in red... he looks familiar...," Paine asks as the three continued to watch the sphere.

"What the heck?! That Auron and Tidus?!" Rikku gasped.

'No way…' Yuna thought to themselves as they continued to watch the sphere.

_The sphere: Tidus was by himself screaming out of confusion and he clearly he says, "Why? What's going on?! What's happening to me!!" as he pulls to stop while holding onto his head._

_Then someone tapped his shoulder and it was no other than Auron. They start up a conversation and start walking off away from the camera._

"Kimahri thinks it's really them. But Kimahri cannot help no more. Kimahri is already confused in what to do and needs to take care of Ronso Clan," Kimahri sadly put out.

"That's okay Kimahri! Thank you for giving me this sphere." Yuna then hugs Kimahri tightly and walks away.

"Yuna confused," Kimahri replies as the two girls agreed.

"Could have said it myself," Paine nodded as she walked towards the airship.

"Well see you later Kimahri and thanks! Yuna probably wants to owe you for this one." Rikku smiles as Kimahri grumbles while he went back to his watch position.

The girls ran after Yuna as they made it all the way in to the airship.

"Yunie? Are you okay?" Rikku was able to catch up to her as she grabs hold of Yuna's shoulder.

"I'll go check up on the guys," Paine said as she went inside the bridge.

"Yunie…" Rikku made Yuna turn around as Yuna then looked up.

"I-It's really him…" Yuna repeatedly stated as tears began to roll down her cheek. "WHY IS HE IN THIS SPHERE?!"

"Yunie," Rikku sadly replied as she held her cousin close so she can have a shoulder to cry on. "Don't cry." But Yuna cried even louder as she held the sphere close to her.

After some time, Yuna finally calmed down as Rikku let go of her. "Thanks Rikku." Yuna smiled as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, what are friends slash cousins for?" Rikku smiles as she hugs Yuna again.

"I guess we should be going into the bridge already." Yuna sighs as Rikku agreed while they enter the sliding door.

Suddenly, Brother appeared before Yuna's face making Yuna startle back.

"Is Yuna… feeling better?" Brother asks as Yuna nodded. "Then I give you a hug to make you all better!" Brother then was in motion to hug Yuna but he was suddenly kicked in the shin.

"Ew.. Sicko!! Come on Yunie!" Rikku pulled Yuna's arm and started to walk away toward Buddy while Brother grumbled and ran toward his driving seat.

"So how did it go with Kimahri?" Shinra asks as he got out of his seat.

"We found something precious." Paine replied.

"Oh really, what was in the sphere," Buddy asks as he looked on his navigator. Rikku then explains to the group while Yuna held the sphere close to her chest as she sat on the steps near Rikku's seat. After some time, Rikku finished her story as everyone was left in silence.

"Okay, now that we know what situation we're in, let's get down to business." Buddy smiles as he opened the map. "Brother, our next destination is Guadosalam."

"ROGER!!" Brother yells after looking at the sad Yuna.

Catching Yuna's attention, she stands up and asks, "What for?"

"Yeah?!" Rikku adds in to Yuna's question.

"Buddy and Shinra found a Rare sphere waves for us." Paine excitedly says in serious voice.

The two other girls jumped in their place, "Another Mission!" Yuna and Rikku screams.

"But we're not the only ones after it." Shinra replies as he walks away from the group and stood on his chair. "Leblanc and her syndicate are after it as well as the party leaders, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal."

"WHAT?!" The other gullwings screamed in devastation.

* * *

**Tidus P.O.V.**

Tidus sat down on the bench, while he waited for the game to start. Relaxing in the water he was in, he thought of what happened in the past. Memories of what he gained when he was back at Spira. 'So Spira is real. Then why am I here?' Booming sounds of the speakers called that the game was about to start. He stood up from the bench and climbed up to block as the water globe was being prepared. Feeling the strong wind he felt himself being pushed back, but he plunged forward with determination, with the ball on his side. 'But right now, its time for me to concentrate what's in front of me!' Tidus screams in his head as he jumps into the globe and into position.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! ARE YOU RE READY TO BLITZ?!" The announcer screamed as the crowd stood from there seats yelled. "OKAY THEN, THEN LET'S BEGIN THE MATCH AGAINST THE NOTORIOUS _ATTACKERS!!"_ The crowd then booed against them as the team in the water rooted among themselves. "AND FACING THEM WILL BE NONE OTHER THAN THE ZANARKAND ABES!!" The crowd cheered them on as the Zanarkand Abes got into position. "LET THE GAME BEGIN!!" The announcer screams as the ball was set down and making Tidus the one to retrieve it.

_**Overtime: Attackers: 6, Zanarkand Abes:6**_….

Tidus is in tight situation. His teammates were so far from his reach and his PA points were low. What could he do when there are three opposing team members were in front of him? Plus they were about two feet away from the goal. 'Come on guys….' Tidus thought to himself.

"WHAT WILLL TIDUS DO NOW? IT IS OVERTIME AND HE'S STUCK!! WHAT WILL HE DO? The only way for him to win is that if he pulls off his Dad's famous move, **_'The SUBLIMELY MAGNIFICENT JECHT SHOT MARK III'._**

Hearing the loud announcer under water, Tidus smirked as the three coverers had the questioning look. 'I can do it.' Tidus then drops the ball and kicks the ball a t one team member to the left, making the man knocked out. 'And that name is just a trick to attract more attention towards Blitzball fans!'

"What's this?! PEOPLE OF ZANARKAND!! TIDUS IS TRYING TO PULL OFF HIS OLD MAN'S MOVE!!" Then coming back, he kicked it up and hit it with his head toward the person the center of him and knocked her out. Then he punched the ball and hurled it at the remaining man forcing the man into K.O. The blitzball was coming back to him, so he got into position, jumped the highest than he could and spinned. As he twirled sideways, the ball was coming to him. "CAN HE DO IT?! CAN HE KICK THE BALL?!" Tidus then smirks and slowly, but powerfully made contact with the ball with his foot and kicked it straight for the goal. "IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT?!" When Tidus landed back to the players level, the blitzball made it in as the goalie made an attempt block but could not make it.

As Tidus looked around the crowd, he finally spotted Auron and two other faces he remembers clearly.

"PEOPLE OF ZANARKAND!! TIDUS THE STAR OF ZANARKAND ABES SUCCESSFULLY DID THE **JECHT SHOT**!!" The announcer screams as he announced the winner of the game.

The Losers and The Winners then shook hands with each other and swam to their benches and to the locker rooms.

"Tidus we did it man!!" one of the team members shouted as his teammates jumped him for a hug.

"Another successful win eh, Tidus?" A woman smirked as she slapped him the back.

"I guess…" Tidus chuckled to himself.

"Man… That move was amazing Bro, You gotta show me it sometime!!" Another teammate screams.

"Sure, anyone could do it if they try." Tidus smiles as he remembers having this conversation with Wakka and his teammates at Spira.

As Tidus and his teams made it to there locker room door, Tidus froze where he stood. Seeing the three men in front of him, one of them spooked him the most.

Coughing, the man then laughed and said, "Well, what d'ya know, my boy became one of the best, just like me."

* * *

creativitykafune:_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW MY READERS FEEL ABOUT MY STORY!!**


End file.
